


If I Could Tell Her

by ReloadTheWorld



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Knows, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Based on a Dear Evan Hansen Song, Best Friends, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Dancing and Singing, Dear Evan Hansen References, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Identity Reveal, Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Minor Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Paris (City), Singing, Superheroes, Teenagers, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReloadTheWorld/pseuds/ReloadTheWorld
Summary: If I could tell herTell her everything I seeIf I could tell herHow shes everything to me
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64
Collections: Adrienette/LadyNoir/Marichat





	If I Could Tell Her

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! I was inspired by https://youtu.be/DsWJJJyhDPs  
> This lovely video to write this fan fiction since I haven't seen it before! Some of the wording may be off, but bare with me! If you like it, PLEASE COMMENT! I am obsessed with this ship 🤪🤩😍🤣😃
> 
> You might notice some of the words to the song are different, that's because of the tense used because obviously Adrien isn't dead. 
> 
> Also, if you like SPIDERMAN, be sure to check out my other works!

“Mari?" I sounded loudly from the rooftops. "What are you

doing out here so late?!”

I drop from my higher position above ground to meet the one and only-Sunshine And Rainbows Will Always Make You Smile And Bakes Amazing Cookies- Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Not tonight; my eyes cast up in a visibly distressed,sullen Marinette, pacing back and forth along the biggest park in Paris, all alone.

“CHAT!" She squeaked, startled. "Oh, me? Uhm I, well, I'm-“ She sighs, glancing to the left as if ashamed, her hands wringing together tirelessly behind her back. “I come here to think… sometimes. Rough day, that's all."

“At 23:00?”

“Well... yeah- but oh, it's just been a really sucky day, Kitty. I'm sorry you've had to come check on me, but I promise I wasn't doing anything... 𝚌𝚊𝚝𝚊𝚜𝚝𝚛𝚘𝚙𝚑𝚒𝚌!" She manages to smile at her own joke, her face falling when I don't react. 

“It's not you doing something that I was worried about." It leaves my throat as a low, gravelly hiss. Marinette blinks back surprise, her eyebrows furrowing together in realization. 

"Oh. Oh you thought- Chat. I would have been fine; do you see anyone else out here?" Her hand gestures around the perimeter. "I was going home soon anyways, I should just go do that-"

My leathered hand closes around her wrist with no hesitation. Her head snaps around in shock. "Wait. I'm sorry. I just want you to stay safe, you know what kind of people there are out there."

Her nose scrunches up in disgust.

"And maybe talking about it would help, now that you're safe from possible danger." I lift my arms to flex. She rolls her eyes. "So would you like to talk about it, Purrincess? You know cats are known to have really good ears."

She scratches the back of her neck, eyes downcast. “I- well, I did something really dumb today-”

Before she could explain, 𝙸 𝚜𝚎𝚎 𝚒𝚝. My eyes avert to the sky. I jump up, frantically pointing in excitement. “SORRY MARINETTE, BUT LOOK! A SHOOTING STAR! Make a wish before it goes away!”

“I wish I didn't mess up so badly earlier.“ She mutters, crouching down to meet the pavement at her feet. 

"Hey now." I ease. "I'm sure whatever you did isn't too bad.” Mari shrugs, shrinking back into her skin like a turtle. 

“In school, well, there's this boy. I- uh- well, I think we're pretty close and today I was going to tell him… something kind of important, but when I gained the courage all I could do was stutter like a fool and run away!” She places her head in her hands, defeated. “And now he probably thinks I'm a creepy weirdo fangirl who's just friends with him for his fame.”

“Who?”

𝙸𝚜 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚊𝚕𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚠𝚑𝚘 𝙸 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚔 𝚜𝚑𝚎'𝚜 𝚝𝚊𝚕𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝? 

“It's… embarrassing.”

“It's only embarrassing if you make it embarrassing.” 

“Fine, but don't laugh, okay?” I place my hand on my chest, standing tall.

"You have my eternal vow, Princess.” 

“Adrien.” She whispers.

𝚆 𝚑 𝚊 𝚝. 

My heart cascades from my chest and splats onto the concrete. 𝙳𝚒𝚍 𝙸 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚛𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝? “What was that?”

“𝙰𝚍𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗." She exclaims, louder.

“I'm really sorry, maybe cats don't have the best ears. One more time?”

𝙸 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚍 𝙸 𝚍𝚎𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚒𝚝𝚎𝚕𝚢 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚍. 

“ADRIEN AGRESTE, YOU DEAF CAT!” She slaps a hand over her mouth, eyes wide. "Oops, sorry, Chat! "

𝙷𝚘𝚕𝚢 𝙼𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚘𝚏 𝙿𝚊𝚛𝚒𝚜 𝙸 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚍 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚛𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚘𝚑𝚖𝚢𝚐𝚘𝚍𝚘𝚑𝚖𝚢𝚐𝚘𝚍𝚘𝚑𝚖𝚢𝚐𝚘𝚍𝚘𝚑𝚖𝚢𝚐𝚘𝚍𝚑𝚘𝚠𝚍𝚘𝙸𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚙𝚘𝚗𝚍𝚝𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝𝚌𝚊𝚗𝙸𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗𝚛𝚎𝚝𝚞𝚛𝚗𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚏𝚎𝚎𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚜𝚌𝚘𝚛𝚛𝚎𝚌𝚝𝚕𝚢𝚘𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚏𝙸𝚖𝚎𝚜𝚜𝚒𝚝𝚞𝚙𝚘𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚘𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚘𝚑-

“Adrien, the fancy model kid? What's so bad about that? You should go for it if you really like him.“ 𝚆𝙷𝚈 𝙳𝙸𝙳 𝙸 𝚂𝙰𝚈 𝚃𝙷𝙰𝚃?! 

“I do," She exclaims. "And I TRIED! I got scared! I always get scared, and I don't want to bother him or be annoying or bother him and be annoying or get rejected and I probably already annoy him anyway but he just makes me really happy and I would probably mess up the friendship since he already likes Kagami and she's so pretty and then there's me and I mean I'm not too bad but still no where near as-”

“Adrien thinks you’re great, Mari.”

Right then, I knew I had said the right thing, or a version of it. Her artic blue eyes dried of tears, growing the size of Paris itself, and then some. 𝙵𝚛𝚊𝚗𝚌𝚎, 𝙴𝚞𝚛𝚘𝚙𝚎, 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚕𝚍- 𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚎 𝚙𝚛𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚢, 𝚙𝚛𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚢 𝚎𝚢𝚎𝚜. The pink circles around her cheeks spanning 3 shades darker, her mouth dropping open. 

“What? Really? He- he thinks I'm great? Adrien? Wait, you know Adrien? Are- are you sure? How would you know?” She questions, her voice laced with skepticism.

“His father wanted to talk to me once, superhero-y stuff; I met him first. But yeah definitely; you should hear him talking about how amazing you are-”

She jumps on her toes, eyes shining.

“REALLY! How? Am I, amazing, I mean? Actually-” she stuttered.

“Nevermind, I shouldn't intrude on something like-”

“Nono, it's fine. That's why I told you. Just, keep it as our little secret, okay? Wouldn't want anyone else to know about your little crush, would we, princess? I jokingly jab her in the ribs. She snorts.

"Oh everybody already knows anyway. I'm pretty sure he's the only person in the entire world who doesn't know, which is ironic."

"Really?"

"Yeeeeep." 

**𝙳𝚊𝚖𝚗 𝙸'𝚖 𝚜𝚝𝚞𝚙𝚒𝚍.**

"He must be really stupid."

Marinette laughs. “I wouldn't say that, nothing Adrien does is stupid. Besides, people only ever see what they want to see, and if he hasn't noticed than I guess he just can't imagine it happening." She looks towards the sky, a dreamy glint sparking her 𝚎𝚢𝚎𝚜, if only for a moment. 

𝙳𝚘𝚎𝚜 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚖𝚎 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝? 

"You really like him like that, huh?"

"You mean Adrien? Yeah, yeah I do. And I guess if that means sacrificing the friendship, then I'll just take it with me to my grave; I've already kept it a secret for two years anyway. So you don't have to tell me he said anything if you're just trying to make me feel better." She said this despondently, her voice deflated. 

“Would I ever lie to you Princess?" I take her hand, kissing the back of her hand as I help her back to her feet. "Well, you see, about how you're amazing Mari, uh well.”

I decide to sing to sing to her, keeping my voice as soft and gentle as I can manage. Of course I would rather speak then sing, but in all honesty, I don't think I could manage to keep my voice from cracking if I did, and she might figure out who I am through that. 

"Ahem."

“He says, there's nothing like your smile

Sort of subtle, and perfect, and real.

He says; you’ll never know how wonderful

That smile can make someone feel.”

That same sweet smile curves on her lips; like a shy butterfly  
landing on a branch; the blooming petals of a flower in Spring. 

“And he knows

Whenever you get bored

You scribble stars on the cuffs of your jeans.”

She stutters, glancing down, chuckling at the little dots carved  
around her ankles. 𝙲𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚍 𝚒𝚝. 

“And he’s noticed

That you still fill out the quizzes

That they put in those teen magazines.”

The blush splits her face once more. “Uh, what? I don't, I-”

𝙱𝚞𝚝 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚘𝚎𝚜. I know because I saw her doodling in one earlier this morning in class- except instead of placing the correct answers, she had scrawled 𝙰𝚍𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗 over and over, lost in her daydreams. I can't believe I didn't notice any sooner, and it was actually really cute. 

I turn to the other side of her; once on the right, now flipping to the left in one gracious swoop of my feet.

“But he keeps it all inside his head

What he sees he leaves unsaid

And though he wants to;

He cannot talk to you-

He cannot find a way

But he will always sayyy-”

I take her hand and drag us to the nearby fountain. She hesitates,  
eventually climbing up beside me diligently and gracefully. So unlike herself- being a clutz and all. 

“If I could tell her

Tell her everything I see

If I could tell her

How ‘She's everything to me-’ "

“But we're a million worlds apart

And I don't know how I would even start

If I could tell her, If I could tell her.”

“Did he say anything else?” She asks softly, teeming up at the stars.

“I see my princess likes being complimented, hmmm?”

“Uh, never mind, I don't really care anyways!” She dejects, her arms flailing as some sort of self defense.

“No, no, no just, no, relax, he said, he’s said so many things  
I'm just, I'm trying to remember the best ones so, 𝚞𝚖-"

“He thinks MORE things about me? Are you sure you're not making this up to make me feel better? Because it's not funny-"

“No I'm not, and of course he does! In fact, uh well- He thought you looked really pretty, er! IT looked PRETTY COOL when you put indigo streaks in your hair.”

“Hehe, He did?”

“Yeah! And he wonders how you learned to dance like all the rest of the world isn't there.”

I take the chance to twirl her, and we swivel on top of the massive fountain together, dancing. Her hair sways in the wind, cupping her face, brushing her cheeks. I've always known she was beautiful, I’ve just never truly given myself the chance to look. I was scared that I would begin to like what I see too much.

But would it really matter what I see, if she were who I wish she is?

How painfully ironic it all is.

“But he keeps it all inside his head

What he sees he leaves unsaid-

If I could tell her

Tell her everything I see

If I could tell her,

How she's everything to me.”

Shockingly, Marinette started to sing with me, like she understood everything I was going to say. And apparently, she did. Her voice was gentle, floating, almost. A falling snowflake, a leaf drifting in the wind. 

“But we're a million worlds apart-

And I don't know how I would even start-"

"If I could tell her- If I could tell her-”

“But what do you do when there's this great divide?” She belts, clinging to me. “Because he just seems so far away!”

𝙱𝚞𝚝 𝙸'𝚖 𝚛𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎! 

“And what do you do when the distance is too wide?”

She twirls away and back again, the only part of her touching me being her fingertips lingering on my outstretched hand, her arm fully extended outwards. Maybe the distance is closer than we realized.

“It's like I don't know anything.”

She jumps off of the stage we’ve made for ourselves, and I catch her, spinning us around until her shoes graze the concrete. The gaze she gives me- the way her eyes are blown out and shining like two dazzling full moons, longing, yet hopeful- it makes me think 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠𝚜. 

“And how do you say, how would he say-

I love you-”

“I love you-” She breathes.

“I love you, I love you.” I affectionately reach and brush the blue black strands of hair from her face, adoring the tint in her cheeks. My eyes flicker to the dash of color hanging just below her earlobes. Earrings. Normal, natural, pretty.

𝙴𝚡𝚌𝚎𝚙𝚝. 

Those earrings. Aren't normal. No, there- could it be? 

𝚂𝚑𝚎'𝚜.... 

I do a side by side comparison in my head. The height, the eyes, her hair, that voice- this entire time. I've befriended her twice, cared for her twice- possibly loved her twice. It truly has NEVER mattered which one I decided to see after all. I'm so happy I could, well, sing.

But I can't. Because even if I know, it can't be. We cannot be, not yet because there are rules we must follow. Chat and Ladybug just can't be..... 𝙱𝚞𝚝 𝚗𝚘 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚜𝚊𝚒𝚍 𝙰𝚍𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝙼𝚊𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚎 𝚌𝚊𝚗'𝚝. 

A sly grin carries itself on my face the entire way back to her house. 

* * *

“But we're a million worlds apart.”

I bow as I kiss her hand turn around, ready to pounce away from her balcony. “Bon voyage, My Mari”

“Bye chaton!” She squeaks. “Thank you, for hanging out with me. Maybe some of our wishes will come true from earlier? Wouldn't that be cool! Ooh, hey, what did you wish for?!”

She bounces on her toes again, eager for my answer. Cute.

“Well, Marinette, haven't you ever heard that a wish doesn't come true if you share it?” She sticks her tongue out. I repress a laugh. “But no, mine has come true already.”

“What's the point of wishing for something you have already?” She questions. 

“Because I didn't have it when I wanted it, now I do. But not to worry, Princess. You'll figure it out soon enough.”

“I will?” I smile, kissing her hand once more before standing on the railings. “Yes. I've sang you a song, taken you home, and now I must unfortunately take my leave." 𝙸 𝚜𝚠𝚎𝚊𝚛 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚘𝚞𝚝𝚎𝚍.

"But, before you deactivate this service, please rate us. 4 or 5 stars, My lad- er, Marinette?"

“5!” She chirps, rather enthusiastically. “Even if the things you said weren't true, just imagining that they are made me feel so much better. You made it feels like- like he was speaking to me. Like he's said all of that and I really, really appreciate it.”

“Who says I'm lying?” She scoffs, rolling her eyes. “Yeah, right, Kitty. Adrien is way out of my league.“

“I assure you that he's not, but you'll never know if you don't ask him, will you?"

“I- uh." She flushes. "Maybe some other time, I already tried

3 attempts this week."

𝚃𝙷𝚁𝙴𝙴 ?! 

"That boy is dense, isn't he?" She giggles. 

"Stupid, no. Dense, maybe."

"Maybe the fourth time will be lucky. I have a gut feeling; you'll see, everything will work out just dandy... M'lady." I wink as she melts into a pile of confused goo, dashing away before she could lash out or see the smug smirk that fell its way onto my face.

I am going to be in so much trouble with her now. 

𝙱𝚞𝚝 𝚒𝚝'𝚜 𝚊𝚋𝚜𝚘𝚕𝚞𝚝𝚎𝚕𝚢 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚝𝚑 𝚒𝚝. 

And I don't know how I would even start

If I could tell her-

If I could…


End file.
